Dyskusja użytkownika:Nekosama
Witaj Nekosama, witaj na polskiej Bleach Wiki! Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dyskusja:Rozdziały i przystąpienie do naszej społeczności. Na Wiki jest sporo rzeczy do zrobienia, mamy nadzieję, że pomożesz nam ją udoskonalać. :Co na początek? przed rozpoczęciem edytowania zalecamy przeczytanie Regulaminu, abyś zapoznał/a się z zasadami tu obowiązującymi. :Ostatnie zmiany to pierwszy krok w edytowaniu, tu możesz zobaczyć edycje innych użytkowników. :Masz pytanie? Z chęcią odpowiemy na dręczące Cię pytania, wystarczy, że wejdziesz na tą stronę. :Potrzebujesz pomocy? Możesz ją znaleźć tutaj. :Nie wiesz co robić? Odwiedź Portal Społecznościowy i wybierz zadanie dla siebie. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, jeśli mogę w czymkolwiek pomóc, -- Ponuraaak (dyskusja) 10:12, gru 14, 2011. Tom 14 Co do twojej pomocy. Skoro obecnie masz dostęp tylko do 14 tomu, to najlepiej byłoby wziąć się za art o tym tomie, czyli White Tower Rocks. Tu nasuwa się moje pytanie, czy umiesz edytować, radzić sobie z szablonami? Czy mam tworzyć artykuł, a ty jedynie uzupełnisz informacje czy sam sobie poradzisz? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 10:55, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Sam już kiedyś tworzyłem artykuł, więc nie powinno być z tym problemu, z szablonami już trochę gorzej - ale skoro i tak korzystamy z angielskiej Bleach wiki to planowałem opierać się na szablonach angielskiego artykułu uzupełniając stosownymi dla nas informacjami. I w zależności od tego czy będziecie zadowoleni efektami mojej pracy można działać dalej. ;) Uwagi mile widziane i pomoc w edycji mile widziane. Rozumiem że mam też potworzyć arty chapterach wchodzące w skład tego tomu, czy na razie skoncentrować się na samym arcie tego tomu?--Nekosama (dyskusja) 12:52, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) :Najlepiej korzystać z ang stron, chociaż nasz Szablon:Infobox/Manga ma trochę inne pole do wypełnienia. Co do tych chapterów - jeśli zrobisz, będzie dobrze, jeśli nie zrobisz też będzie dobrze, jak chcesz ;). PS. Aby odpowiedzieć komuś, pisz na jego stronie dyskusji, nie swojej (np. Dyskusja użytkownika:Ponuraaak) ;p. Pozdrawiam, —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 13:13, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hoho, ładnie ci to wyszło. Mam pytanie, czy np. rozdział 119 nazywa się "Tajemnica księżyca" czy "Secret of the Moon"? Jeśli "Tajemnica księżyca" to ładniej by wyglądało wstawić polskie nazwy do tabelki, bo tam jak się domyślam są nazwy oryginalne (Shueisha) i Viz Media, czyż nie? W takim razie po co nam Viz media? :P I jeszcze jedno, żeby arty były w miary ujednolicone, patrz na jakiś inny i na nim się wzoruj, np. The Lost Agent. Jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc. Pozdrawiam, —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 14:19, gru 18, 2011 (UTC). ::Hmm, hmm. Myślę, że skoro nie ma oficjalnych polskich tłumaczeń, to chyba powinny być tylko nazwy oryginalne. Hm.. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 14:32, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, czemu tu zmieniłeś Wszystkie gwiazdy Bleacha na Bleach All Stars? Tak jest w tym tomie? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 15:12, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) :::No to chyba niestety nie skorzystamy z twojej zdolności translatorskiej ;p. A i jeszcze jedno, ten tekst "Trzeszczy w posadach Biała Wieża Żalu przeszywa swym blaskiem cały świat chwieją się ściany wieży-kręgosłupa czy to spada niebo, czy to spadam ja?" jest tłumaczony, czy to "twoja zdolność translatorska (:P)? Mam nadzieję, że w niedługim czasie pomożesz w tworzeniu pozostałych tomów. Pozdrawiam, —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 15:19, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Co z pozostałymi ISBNami i poemami? Kiedy będziesz mógł je zamieścić? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 13:00, gru 26, 2011 (UTC) Mhm... Zostawianie streszczeń angielskich ani też pustych akapitów nie jest najlepsze... Może... Rób tak jak na angielskiej, tylko wykasuj treść streszczenia. Ponuraaak 15:54, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) Cite web Cześć! Dzięki za stworzenie już tylu artów o tomach! Jednakże, przy referencjach jest szablon cite web. Mamy polski odpowiednik, szablon:cytuj stronę. Mógłbyś z niego korzystać? Jeśli nie wiesz jak z niego skorzystać, zobacz dokumentację. Możesz także używać konwertera szablonów, w którym wystarczy skopiować tylko angielski kod. Jednak jest pewna różnica, na angielskiej wiki w cite web, w polu "język" podawało się pełną nazwę (np. Japanese), a w naszym trzeba podać kod języka (np. ja japoński, pl polski). Pozdrawiam, —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 17:57, sty 12, 2012 (UTC) Polecane luty 2012 Cześć! Głosowanie na polecany artykuł, obrazek i cytat już trwa! Będziemy wdzięczni za każdy głos! —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 14:12, sty 23, 2012 (UTC)